


Castle Over The Hill

by LolaAlarias



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Non/Disney - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non/Disney Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAlarias/pseuds/LolaAlarias
Summary: There is a MansionCertain people say,That people, who are misunderstood,Who felt pain and sufferingLive there in peace.This is a story about a family from different blood, sharing something in common.





	Castle Over The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Non/Disney crossover series that is based on the dreams I had over the time and another thing
> 
> You usually see Gaston as the bad guy in non/Disney series, but in this series, Gaston is a part of the good guys this time although he is sometimes a little rough on the edges

Jim didn't need to be that clear about his sentences, he wasn't too proud of his Poem being that great.

While sitting on the rocks near the clear ocean waves, he wrote and continued to write while looking at the ocean waves flowing by the shore.

"Hey, Jimbo my lad!" Jim turned around to see Silver on the porch of the big mansion with a big pot in his hands

"Its time to eat lad come inside." Jim got up out of the rocks and went inside with his book.

only time will tell...


End file.
